The increasing system complexity of modern aircraft generally requires the conversion from conventional electromechanically driven instrumentation to electronic software driven flight instrumentation systems, which are sometimes referred to as “glass cockpits.” A typical electronic flight instrumentation system includes at least one primary flight display and at least one a multifunction display (MFD), along with an engine indicating and crew alerting system (EICAS) display. Each of these systems/displays may be cursor, button, or touch screen activated.
An EICAS generally includes a dedicated display configured to operate as an integrated system for providing pilots with instrumentation related to aircraft engines, hydraulic systems, electrical systems, environmental systems, control surface position systems, deicing systems, and other vital aircraft systems and components. Additionally, the EICAS is also configured to generate warning messages and annunciations when any of these systems reach or approach a predefined critical parameter for the particular system or component. As such, when the EICAS generates a critical parameter warning message, the crew response is generally to locate the appropriate remedial procedure checklist and begin remediating the identified issue.
However, one challenge with current EICAS systems is that valuable time is lost in the process of the crew locating the remedial procedure checklist, as the crew is generally required to click or select through several cursor movements on the MFD or the EICAS display to obtain the applicable checklist. As such, there is a need for a system and method for quickly and easily providing critical information checklist information to aircraft crew in response to a crew alert warning message.